Vongola's Heirs -Being Rewritten-
by Demonlic
Summary: Tsunayoshi and his twin Jackson were chosen to be the heirs of Vongola. There's a problem when it comes to this, within Vongola lies another familiga called Demonlic. Demonlic is the other half of Vongola meaning that when there's a heir for Vongola there had to be another chosen for Demonlic. Pairings: 1827 8059
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyer: I'm alive.**

 **Jackson: She's gotten into Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Destroyer: I don't own KHR. If I did I would make sure 1827 is canon and make sure that Tsunayoshi isn't that stupid.**

 **Summary:** **Tsunayoshi and his twin Jackson were chosen to be the heirs of Vongola. There's a problem when it comes to this, within Vongola lies another familiga called Demonlic. Demonlic is the other half of Vongola meaning that when there's a heir for Vongola there had to be another chosen for Demonlic.**

* * *

 _Sawada Household - Past_

"Tsu-kun, its dinner!" Shouted Sawada Nana, the mother of Tsunayoshi.  
The said child who was 5 years old walked down the stairs and went into the dining room.  
Tsu-kun known as Tsunayoshi or Tsuna tried to get up onto the chair and failed.  
Nana smiled at the attempt to climb onto the chair, she decided to help him on the chair.  
"Arigato mama!" Said Tsuna as he dug into his dinner with a smile if only Nana knew that she won't see that smile for a long time.

* * *

 _Sawada Household - Present- five year later_

Nana watched her son Tsuna eat his breakfast with a sad face.  
'It's been 5 years since I last saw him smile, now he doesn't even talk anymore or even show any emotions.' Thought Nana looking sadly at Tsuna who had now finished his breakfast and left the house and only nodded his head towards in a way of saying good bye.  
Nana waved to her son before going to wash the dishes.  
Tsuna walked to the school reading one of the books that his twin brother sent him from Australia along with a note saying that he will be coming home and staying.  
Tsuna didn t smile on the outside but he was happy on the inside.  
Tsuna reached the school on time and saw Hibari Kyoya with new tonfas with the same modifications like his old ones.  
"Omnivore." Said Kyoya.  
Tsuna looked at him and nodded.  
Kyoya just nodded in return and left.  
'He was sulking since he couldn't bite me to death since I'm not late.' Thought Tsuna as he walked to his class.  
Tsuna walked into his classroom and was ignored, he sighed and went to his seat and purposefully tripped over a foot so he could act dame.  
There was some snickering but he paid no mind to it and sat down in his seat.

* * *

 **Jackson: If it doesn't make any sense don't blame Destroyer, she'll bite you to death since she is learning how to program and possibly learning how to hack... Yes this is true.**

 **Destroyer: Hn...**

 **Jackson: Fun fact: Destroyer in real life is actually nearly the exact same as Hibari Kyoya. This is actually true, she can handle crowding. She's also planning on creating the Disciplinary Committee.**

 **Regal: If this was short. DEAL WITH IT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jackson: Destroyer may not be able to update the story due to school and real life stuff**

 **Destroyer: I don't own KHR**

 **Pairings: 1827 8059**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

 _Nami-chuu_

The bell rang and Tsuna fell out of his seat in pure surprise.  
There was laughter from his classmate but he didn't pay any mind to them.  
Tsuna sighed and went to the rooftop to eat his lunch and possibly to get away from bullies even though he can beat them but he needs to keep up his dame act.  
Tsuna stayed behind and waited until everyone left.  
After a few minutes of waiting, everyone single person in the classroom except for himself have left.  
He took his bag and left for the roof.  
Once he reached the roof, he saw Hibari Kyoya having a nap with Hibird nestled in his hair.  
Tsuna smiled and sat down on the bench that was near Kyoya, he took out a book which was about Flames which was given to him by Hibari Destroyer as a birthday gift on his 4th birthday.  
As Tsuna was reading his book, Kyoya awaken from his nap to sense someone else other than him and Tsuna near by.  
Turns out it was Destroyer but he doesn't know it.  
Destroyer was in the shadows and leaking out killer intent since she only just got back to Nami-chuu and has jet lag which pissed her off.  
She got back earlier than the others due to her personality and wanting to stay away from noisy herbivores.  
When she got back she went to Nami-chuu to check up from her brother before going home to have a nap.  
She had saw that Tsuna had came up to the roof and read the book she gave him when he turned four, she was happy but did not show any type of emotion on her face since she is unable to show emotion on her face and only able to show it through her voice and aura.  
Destroyer was surprised a bit when Tsuna looked at her.  
She disappeared after that.  
Tsuna looked at the place where Destroyer once stood before disappearing.  
He smiled and then looked at Kyoya who was staring at him.  
"Omnivore, who did you see?" Asked Kyoya.  
Tsuna took out a note pad and wrote 'Destroyer' on it.  
"Hn... She came back early." Said Kyoya whose head is now lying on Tsuna's lap.  
"Wake me up, I'll bite you to death." He said before going back to sleep.  
Tsuna just smiled and started petting his hair since it was soft just like Destroyer's before he got bitten to death by her and got sent to the hospitel.

 _Somewhere in Australia_

The person who looked exactly like Tsuna looked up from his paper to see Destroyer in front of him.  
"Hibari-san, didn't you go back to Namimori?" He asked.  
Destroyer nodded and said "I accidently teleported myself here. I'm going to to take a nap. Do not wake me."  
The boy who looked like Tsuna just nodded not wanting to get bitten to death.  
Destroyer went to the couch that was in the room and slept on it to get rid of the jet lag.  
'Why didn't she just teleport herself to Namimori? She wouldn't get jet lag.' Thought the boy who dodged a bullet which was shot from Destroyer.

 _Back to Namimori_

It was now after school since the author decided to screw it and not place how they study.  
Tsuna packed his bag and left first since he had to get home before his younger brother by one year.  
His younger brother's name was Leyoshi after the Tokugawa shogun. His name was shorten to Ley.  
Ley was the oposite of his two older brothers by a year.  
Ley was actually pretty mean but that was after the eldest brother left the country.  
Ley used to be a nice kid when he was really young around maybe when Tsuna was about 5 years old and he 4 years old.  
He was born on the same day as his brothers just one year younger.  
He looks nothing like his two brothers.  
He looked more like the father of the three except with a darker shade of blue eyes.  
Tsuna didn't like his brother that much due to his little brother's twisted personality of wanting to have the most attention out of the three of them.  
The eldest brother didn't actually want to leave due to youngest personality, the eldest actually knew of Ley's real personality before Tsuna.  
The only reason why Ley hid his true personality was so that he gain respect from the eldest since the eldest actually had a bit of power over Hibari Destroyer who was the strongest in Namimori and possibly the world that is if they get Fuuta which will be a while since the Sawadas don't know of Fuuta just yet.  
The youngest never liked his brother Tsuna since he thought that Tsuna was dame and useless which he was wrong but he didn't know that at all.  
Even though Ley was cruel, he doesn't show that personality in public only when he and Tsuna and Tsuna's bullies were alone and away from where the Disciplinary Committee could see them.

* * *

 **Jackson: Destroyer decided to leave it there.**

 **Destroyer: Hn...**

 **Jackson: Am I the only one who thinks that Destroyer in real life and Kyoya are actually really really similar in personality?**

 **Destroyer was not listening**

 **Jackson: I swear that she is actually Kyoya herself but the girl version. She even looks like Kyoya except that her eye colour in real life is black or was it dark brown? I forgot.**

 **Destroyer: Hn..**

 **Jackson: I'm just going to leave... She won't answer my questions anyways -leaves-**

 **In truth she was actually sleeping with sunglasses** **on**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jackson: Destroyer won't be uploading chapters a lot because of school. She'll try to upload as quick as she can.**

 **Disclaimer: Destroyer does not own KHR**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairings: 1827 8059**

* * *

 _Sawada Household: 6:00 am_

"Tsuna~ Tsuna wake up~" Said a voice.  
Tsuna turned around and faced the wall still asleep.  
A vein popped on the other person's head.  
The person who was trying to wake up Tsuna took out a mallet and tried to hit Tsuna on the head. Keyword: tried.  
Tsuna fell off the bed when he dodged the mallet.  
"What the... Jackson?" Tsuna asked rubbing his eyes of sleep.  
The said person nodded and put away the mallet who knows where.  
"Yep, I'm back. I actually came here before my guardians not including Hibari Destroyer." Said the person now known as Jackson.  
"How was Australia?" Asked Tsuna who's ignoring the sparkles and flowers that surronded Jackson.  
"Hell. Literally hell." Said Jackson who now is in a corner sulking.  
Tsuna stared at him.  
"Oh yeah. Destroyer told me you weren't talking. So why are you talking to me?" Asked Jackson who isn't sulking.  
"You're my brother." He said.  
"Makes sense..." Said Jackson who is trying to drag Tsuna out of the bed.

* * *

 _Hibari Household_

"Hn." Said Kyoya.  
"Hn." Said Destroyer.  
Well that's how they greeted each other. Next is Takeshi's place!

* * *

 _Yamamoto Household_

"Nathan, how was Australia?" Asked Takeshi.  
"It was amazing! The ocean there is nice except there was a lot of waves so I couldn't swim." Said Nathan.  
They then started talking about random things which for some reaosn doesn't make any sense at all. Next is Hayato's house!

* * *

 _Gokudera's apartment_

"YOU IDIOT THAT'S NOT HOW YOU COOK!" Yelled Hayato.  
"SHUT UP I NEVER LEARNT HOW TO COOK!" Yelled Regal.  
They started yelling at each other about random crap. Next is uhh... Mukuro's place?

* * *

 _Kokuyo Land_

"Kufufufu..." Laughed Mukuro who is sitting on a couch.  
"Kekekeke..." Laughed Felix who is standing in front of Mukuro.  
They're having a laughing contest or so it seems...

* * *

 _Sasagawa Household_

"EXTREME!" Shouted Ryohei who is having a boxing match with another person.  
"I didn't agree to this! Oh well." Said Michael who is dodging Ryohei's punches.  
They're having a boxing match... Michael doesn't seem to be as extreme as Ryohei. That's good.

* * *

 _Sawada Household_

"Quinn-nii!" Shouted Lambo as he tackled said person int he stomach.  
"Lambo! It took me a while for me to track you down. You should of have sent me a message of where you are." Said Quinn.  
"Lambo-san's brother has arrived!" Said Lambo showing him to Nana.  
"Ah! Tsu-kun. A guest arrived!" Said Nana.  
Tsuna and Jackson walked down the stairs before tripping down the stairs thanks to Jackson and his cape that for some reason looks like Giotto's but is the colour white.  
"Maman. I'm back." Said Jackson.  
"Ja-kun!" Said Nana as she ran to Jackson and hugged him.  
"Ah. Quinn so it seems you'll be living here as well." Said Jackson once he got out of Nana's death grip.  
Quinn nodded and changed into his child form with a poof.  
"Tsuna, we should get to school." Said Jackson as he grabbed Tsuna and made a run for it to school.

* * *

 _Nami-chuu_

"We have new students today. They came from Australia and they're back in their hometown." Said Nezu-sensi Three students walked into the classroom.  
"Nice to meet everyone! My name is Yamamoto Nathan!" Said Nathan.  
He has blond hair which was a bit messy and has tints of black in it and has brown eyes.

"Gokudera Regal." Said Regal with his hands in his pockets.  
He has black hair with tints of sliver which was messy and has a small ponytail which is hard to see unless you look at him from behind, he has the same colour eyes as Hayato.

"Nice to meet you all. -cue a bow- My name is Sawada Jackson." Said Jackson.  
Looks exactly like Tsuna except with the long ponytail and pikachu like hair. You know the ears of pikachu except it's black on his hair.

"So you guys are their siblings?" Asked Nezu.  
The three of them nodded their heads while Nathan is smiling, Regal who was frowning and Jackson who had no emotions displayed on his face thanks to Destroyer's training.  
"All of you should know that I'm an Elite. Treat me with respect." Said Nezu who changed the topic.  
Jackson frowned.  
"Hibari-san said that you aren't an Elite since she has every single information of everyone in Japan." Said Jackson who voiced his thoughts out loud.

"She? There's only one Hibari." Said a student whose name will be Bob.  
The three new students shook their heads.  
"Hibari Destroyer is Kyoya-san's twin sister." Said Jackson as the door opened with a bang.  
"Hn.. Herbivores I heard my name." Said Destroyer.  
She looks exactly like Kyoya except she has longer hair tied into a back side ponytail and is wearing the same clothes as Kyoya since she didn't like the girl's school uniform.  
"Ah. Hibari-san, this teacher says he is an Elite, is it true?" Asked Jackson who for some reason isn't scared of Destroyer.  
Makes sense if you lived in the same house as her since you were 5 years old.  
Destroyer looked at Jackson and then at Nezu.  
"He isn't an Elite, if he was I would've of knew." Said Destroyer as she disappeared to who knows where.

* * *

 **Jackson: The last part was just plain random about Nezu.**

 **Destroyer: Hn..**

 **Jackson: Destroyer didn't bother introducing Michael to his class, so here's what he looks like**

 **Michael: I have brown hair and brown eyes. My hair is different than Ryohei's. I'm much more calmer than him thanks to Destroyer tor-tutoring me on being calm.**

 **Jackson: While we were in Australia, Destroyer tutored us in subjects but I have to act like Tsuna well not being quiet but being horrible in subjects while passing them barely. Destroyer didn't agree at first but she knew of our status so it's best to do this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jackson: Destroyer forgot the ages of KHR characters. They're meant to be 10 or 12 years but they're just going be to 15 and 17 years old**

 **Tsuna: 15 Hayato:15 Takeshi: 15 Mukuro: 17 Kyoya: 17 Lambo: 12 (Even though he's meant to be 5 he's 12. No questions will be asked.)**  
 **Reborn: 20 (He's going to be an adult along with all the babies. I can't spell the name for them. The rest of the babies... Are going to be 20 as well except for Yuni she'll be 10 years old I guess.)**  
 **Ryohei: 16 Hibari Destroyer: 400 (17) (the reason to this will remain as a secret for now)**  
 **Sawada Jackson: 15 Gokudera Regal: 15 Yamamoto Nathan: 15 Sasagawa Michael: 16 Bovino Quinn: 12 (15) (changes to child/teenage when either asleep or just feels like it)**  
 **Rokudo Felix: 17**

 **Sawada Leyoshi who will shorted to Ley: 14**

* * *

 _Sawada Household_

There was way too many food on the table for a small amount of people.  
"Ja-kun, welcome back!" Said Nana who was still cooking more food.  
Said person who is Jackson smiled and started eating all the food only leaving some to Tsuna and not the other brother.  
"Hey! I should get some as well!" Said Ley.  
Jackson looked at him and stared.  
"Nah, not after what you did to my twin." He replied.  
Ley glared at him and tried to take some of the food only to have his hand slapped away by a girl.  
"Who the fuck are you?!" Asked/shouted Ley.  
The person who slapped his hand away was Hibari Destroyer.  
She stared at him with emotionless eyes and... Decided to knock him asleep.  
Both of the Sawada twins stared at the body that fell off the chair and shrugged.  
They didn't care that much about him except for Tsuna but since he's half asleep and possibly drugged from eating the food since Jackson had decided to place some kind of drug so that he wouldn't care if Ley died.  
Destroyer didn't say anything but dragged Jackson out of the house for some tor-training.  
Tsuna heard his twin complaining that it was only 7 am in the morning, then it just clicked, he had school.  
Tsuna ran up to his room without tripping since he didn't want to be bitten to death twice because now that Destroyer is here.  
He rushed back down and out of the house barely hearing "Take care Tsu-kun!" from his mother,  
Tsuna rushed to school as fast as he can but holding back quite a bit, even though he knew Destroyer would protect his family but he still needed to act Dame-Tsuna.  
Once Tsuna reached the school, he saw Destroyer who was tor-training Jackson.  
Tsuna knew that his twin would be the next boss of Demonlic which is basically half of the people in Vongola, he also knew that Demonlic and Vongola merged together but decided to keep it called Vongola until Demonlic decides to unmerge which won't be happening since somehow Destroyer manages to become the Cloud Guardian of the last 9 generations but acted as someone else which is kind of scary and creepy but also sad since she apparently couldn't die.  
He also noticed that she always seem to have that sealed spear of hers which is retracted right now and looks like a toy to normal people unless they're different from normal people...

* * *

 _Nami-chuu: Lunch_

Tsuna walked up to the rooftop.  
As soon as he reached the door he felt his HI telling him to move to left, so he did.  
As soon as he moved he saw a bullet past him.  
"Not bad." Said the person who shot the bullet which was Destroyer.  
Tsuna saw that Destroyer's eyes turn violet which meant that Destroyer is now Sagi which is her split personality.  
"Sagi-neechan*, why did you do that?" Asked Tsuna, he got permission to call Destroyer and her split personalities neechan.  
Sagi shrugged and her eyes turned back to Destroyer's normal eye colour.  
"Tsunayoshi. Lunch. Omnivore." Said Destroyer as she went out the door which connected to the roof.  
Tsuna followed her and saw Jackson running away from Kyoya.  
"Kyoya, stop." Commanded Destroyer who now has her spear from who knows where. (A/N: I have a picture of what the spear looks like. I drew it myself along with the retracted version. People thought I was insane, I didn't give two shits.)  
Both Kyoya and Jackson looked at her.  
Kyoya put away his tonfas to who knows where.  
Jackson just fell to the ground.  
"It seems I need to up your tor-training more. Dame-Jackson." Said Destroyer who decided to shoot near Jackson's head.  
'She nearly said torture.' Thought both Jackson and Tsuna.  
As for Leyoshi.  
He was getting run over by a truck, got stabbed by duel wielding katanas by a certain person whose last name is Rokudo (it's not Mukuro), got shot by Destroyer for no reason what so ever and lived.  
'What just happened? How come I didn't die? Wait I should be glad I didn't die.' Those were the thoughts that ran through Leyoshi's head. Destroyer allowed him to live for now.

* * *

 **Jackson: Destroyer's in her room and saying something about female dogs having periods. What are periods?**

 **Regal: I know it's ab-**

 **Destroyer kicks him in the face and throws him out the window.**

 **Destroyer: You're still too innocent to know about what it is. I'll tell you when you're older.**

 **Jackson: Fine...**

 **Destroyer: Now that he left. I found out that female dogs can get periods today in science. We also learnt about the reproductive system for plants and human beings. I felt like vomiting.**

 **Michael: Destroyer is going to try her best on updating faster and trying to make the chapter longer as well. Also any type of advice is welcome just not too bad of a hate comment, she doesn't like that and tends to be really pissed off and starts destroying things in real life, it's not a good sight to see at all...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mira*: Hi. I'm replacing Destroyer for now.**

 **Jackson: Who are you?**

 **Mira: I'm basically Destroyer but her split personality.**

 **Jackson: Ah. Like Sagi, then again we didn't even explain who she was.**

 **Mira: -nods- I'll explain who we are. Destroyer has two split personalities, one of them is me, the other is Sagi. The two of us took away her emotions. Sagi took Destroyer's positive emotions and I took her negative emotions, hence the reason why Destroyer has no emotions. Destroyer is getting emotions bit by bit by being near her Sky -cough cough- Jackson -cough cough-.**

 **Jackson: So I'm giving her emotions? -confused-**

 **Mira: In a way yes, there's also things that are different about us, Sagi has violet eyes while I have black eyes. The reason to that is so no one can get us confused unless they're very stupid and do not look at the eyes and just say 'Ahhhhh! It's Hibari Destroyer! Ahh!' and run off. Now time to start the story.**

 **Jackson: -got completely ignored-**

* * *

 _Nami-chuu's rooftop_

Destroyer took out a book and started reading.  
Currently on the ground was Jackson who looked dead but isn't just unconsious.  
Next to her was Tsunayoshi who had Kyoya's head on his lap.  
Kyoya was using Tsuna as a pillow which of course Tsuna didn't complain because he had a crush on a certain skylark (not Destroyer).  
Destroyer looked at Tsuna and smirked.  
Tsuna felt like someone was watching him which was Destroyer, he turned his head to Destroyer and saw her smirking.  
'Hiiiieee. That's not good at all!' He thought.  
"Tsunayoshi, do you like my brother?" She asked with a monotone voice and was still smirking.  
Tsuna nodded not expecting that question.  
Destroyer stared at him for a few seconds before hitting Kyoya on the head with his own tonfa from who knows where she got it.  
"Destroyer..." Said Kyoya as he woke up and sat sat there with loads of thoughts if he should run or hide or just sit there.  
"Kyoya, Tsunayoshi likes you." She said bluntly.  
Tsuna blushed when he heard her say that.  
Tsuna looked at Destroyer and saw that Mira had taken over.  
"Mira, why did you take over Destroyer?" He asked with a really really small blush on his face when she told him that Tsuna liked him.  
She shrugged and said "Tsunayoshi, Reborn will be coming over to your house today after you get home."

Her eye colour changed back to normal.  
"Tsunayoshi, if you don't talk by the end of the week, I'll give you Hell." Said Destroyer as she disappeared along with Jackson to who knows where.  
"Omnivore, no Tsunayoshi, do you like me?" Asked Kyoya.  
Tsuna nodded.  
"Then you're mine." He said and then left.

* * *

 _After school: Sawada Household_

Tsuna was walking homr dragging his brother who was half-dead for some reason after Destroyer returned him from where ever they went.  
"Tsuna, remind me to never get into a fight with your boyfriend." Said Jackson who just woke blushed red.  
"Yes, I'm talking about her brother, and no I can't mind read." Said Jackson.

Once they returned home they saw a baby wearing a suit with a green chameleon on his fendora.  
"Ciaossu. I'm here to tor-tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi." Said the baby.  
'He was about to say torture.' Thought the both of them.  
"So, which one of you is Tsunayoshi?" Asked the baby.  
"I'll introduce us, my name is Sawada Jackson and the person next to me is my brother Tsuna." Said Jackson.  
"Sawada Jackson, you know about that don't you?" Asked the baby.  
Jackson nodded and went inside the house bringing Tsuna and the baby with him.

* * *

 _Inside the house_

"My name is Reborn, I'm here to train Dame-Tsuna into a Vongola 10th boss." Said Reborn.  
Jackson was leaning against the wall out of habit thanks to Destroyer.  
Tsuna was sitting on his bed blankly staring at Reborn.  
"Tsuna, knows." Said Jackson.  
Reborn raised one of his eye brow.  
"That makes things easier. Dame-Jackson did you tell him?" Asked Reborn.  
Jackson shook his head and pointed at the window where Destroyer was sitting on.  
"Hibari Destroyer, one of the strongest hitwoman in the world. You told him?" Asked Reborn.  
"Yes I did, he asked me why his dad was lying about him being a construction worker." Said Destroyer.  
Reborn and Destroyer started talking about Tsuna and his father.

* * *

 _An hour later_

"So, Dame-Tsuna is not Dame? He's actually smart but doesn't want other people to know that?" Asked Reborn.  
Destroyer nodded and said "I'll be taking my leave now."  
So after that she went out the window and left to go to her house.  
"I didn't get to ask her why Tsuna isn't unable to speak." Said Reborn.  
"She doesn't know, none of us knows yet and Destroyer's worried about him." Said Jackson.  
Reborn nodded and went downstairs to have dinner.  
Jackson looked at Tsuna who fell asleep during when Destroyer and Reborn talking.  
"Tsuna, wake up it's dinner." Said Jackson shaking Tsuna softly.  
Tsuna woke up and rubbed his eyes.  
Tsuna heard a flash and saw Jackson took a picture of him.  
"If you're wondering why, I'm going to send this to Destroyer along with all the other pictures I took of you, including when you were having a bath..." Said Jackson as he disappeared out of the door before Tsuna could catch him.

* * *

 _Dining room_

"Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun will be staying in your room okay?" Asked Nana.  
Tsuna nodded.  
"Wait, what about me? Where do I sleep?" Asked Jackson.  
Nana smiled at her other son and pointed to one of the guest rooms.  
"Maman! I want to sleep with my brother!" Said Jackson.  
"Omnivore, that sounded wrong." Said a voice which sounded like Destroyer.  
Jackson looked around trying to find where the voice came from.  
Tsuna had already left the room to go to his room to sleep again.

* * *

 _Hibari Household_

Destroyer was looking at the pictures which Jackson had sent her.  
Destroyer smirked having blackmail materials for her to use for Kyoya.  
"Destroyer, go to sleep." Said Kyoya who was trying to sleep on the bed they shared.  
Destroyer made the pictures disappear using her powers and had decided to create copies of the pictures just in case Kyoya knew how to access the space.

* * *

 **Mira: Destroyer says that she will create another fanfiction which will be similar to this one. It's called Vongola Heirs: Game of Life version.**

 **Jackson: It basically means that the world had turned into a game, I'm sure some of you have read fanfictions that had something similar like.**

 **[Sawada Nana lvl 30]**

 **Jackson: Something like that when Tsuna first wakes up to see levels of other people.**

 **Mira: Destroyer will reply to that person about the name Leyoshi, she knows it is Ieyoshi, she says that she may or may not change it since his character is not that important, she doesn't even know why she placed him in the first place. She's going to remove him from the fanfiction in the next chapter saying he died.**

 **Jackson: That's just cruel.**

 **Mira: So? Destroyer didn't even give him much screen time anyways.**

 **Jackson: But...**

 **Destroyer: No buts. Now leave.**

 **Jackson: -runs off once he saw Destroyer holding a chainsaw with some blood on her-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Destroyer: I feel like this story isn't going anywhere.**

 **Tsuna: Destroyer-neechan, maybe you need to add in threats?**

 **Destroyer: Good idea, Tsunayoshi.**

 **Disclaimer: Destroyer doesn't own KHR**

* * *

 _Sawada Household_

Tsuna was placing on his uniform without Jackson since he had left Namimori along with his Guardians (except Destroyer) to go to Italy for a while.  
'Why didn't Destroyer-neechan go with them?' Tsuna thought as he walked out of the room with Reborn sitting on his head.  
"Decimo*, the reason why I didn't leave with them is because I have a mission to do in Namimori." Said Destroyer who appeared in front of him via a screen.  
Tsuna nodded.  
Destroyer sighed and said "Tsunayoshi, do not forget to take your medicine after breakfest and take it with you to school, also do not forget to take your puffer with you. At lunch I'll help you with sign language."  
Tsuna nodded again and the screen disappeared.  
Tsuna went down the stairs and saw his mother cooking.  
"Tsu-kun, ohayo!" Said Nana.  
Tsuna smiled and waved.  
Nana looked at him and squealed.  
"Tsu-kun, you finally smiled!" Shouted Nana who was now hugging Tsuna in a death grip.  
"Maman, Dame-Tsuna can't breathe." Said Reborn who got off Tsuna's soft hair.  
Nana let go of her son and pushed him to the chair where he could eat his breakfest.  
He woke up two hours early.

* * *

 _Nami-chuu_

A platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes woman was sitting on one of the clouds which didn't move at the school.  
She was looking at a girl with black hair and grey eyes girl who was going to the school at 6:00 am in the morning while sitting on her scared spear which was named Angis. The girl was slowly floating to the school.  
"Mira*, Primo's calling us." Said a man who looks exactly like the woman except doesn't have long hair.  
The woman chuckled and said "It's nearly time for the girl's trail, to see if she's fit to be the Cloud and master of Angis." Said the woman now named as Mira.  
"Hn." Replied the man before disappearing within cloud flames.  
The woman looked back down and saw the girl staring at her with emotionless eyes.  
The woman smiled a gentle smile which only her brother and husband have ever saw and waved at the girl before disappearing in cloud flames as well.

Destroyer noticed that someone was watching her, she didn't care but she looked up at her and wasn't surprised to see another version of her except with different hair colour and eye colour.  
She saw the woman wave and smile at her before disappearing in what seems to be cloud flames.  
Destroyer just kept on staring until she sensed other people nearby after that she disappeared into thin air to who knows where.

* * *

 _Somewhere that's near Namimori but isn't_

"So, how was watching people?" Asked a blonde man with sky blue eyes.  
"Good." Said Mira as she reloaded her gun and was petting her pet Scared Fox/Nine Tailed Fox named Toki.  
"I see, you saw your descendant?" Asked the man.  
"Yes, I did see her, she also seems to have that personlity disorder like your descendant, I believe his name was Jackson, isn't that right Jahon?" Said Mira.  
The said man nodded and then five other flames appeared.  
"We saw our descendants, seems like they don't have the personality disorder which doesn't matter that much as long they are not going insane." Said a man who appeared in indigo flames.  
"Spaide, you're saying that that yours and my other guardians not including Mira do not have the personality disorder?" Asked Jahon.  
The said man nodded.

Then a cloud flame appeared.  
The girl who looked exactly like Destroyer appeared but her eye colour was different.  
"You are her split personality, same name as my cloud correct?" Asked Jahon.  
The girl nodded and said "Stay away from Destroyer, if you go near her I'll make you all disappear." and then left.  
"That girl is too protective of Destroyer, even Destroyer's other split personality agrees." Said Mira.  
Jahon sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"Looks like we have to convince my descendant's other personality whose name is the same as mine to convince your descendant's other personality to stop being too protective of her. I even saw that she doesn't like Jackson one bit but acts like she does while making sure that Destroyer was asleep in the mind, doesn't she want Destroyer to regain her emotions back?" Said Jahon.  
"Looks like we need to tell Alaude's descendant." Said Spaide.  
The rest of the guardians nodded except for Mira since she had left during when Jahon was talking.

* * *

 _Back to Nami-chuu: Lunch_

Tsuna was currently in the Reciption Room with Kyoya and Destroyer.  
'Now that I think about it, the two Hibaris never seem to serperate unless it's to patrol. Destroyer even told me they share the same beds..' Thought Tsuna as he stared blankly at Destroyer who was doing paperwork while he himself was sitting on the couch with Kyoya's head on his lap who was asleep.  
"Tsunayoshi, the reason why we never seem to seperate is due to the fact that in our childhood I had my eyes damaged due to some people trying to kill us when our parents left, that's not the main reason but this is all I'm going to tell you." Said Destroyer not even looking up from her paperwork.  
Tsuna frowned knowing that Destroyer just read his mind but he won't ask questions to why she won't tell him the main reason.

Destroyer can still see but only a bit, the people who tried to kill them nearly got killed by her brother. Her brother seems to be too protective over her but now it seems that he has someone else he wants to protect *cough* Tsunayoshi *cough*.  
Destroyer didn't mind if he found someone else he wants to protect, not at all since she wants to protect someone as well even though she doesn't know it herself.  
Let's not get too far with Destroyer, let's see Kyoya waking up.

Kyoya woke up feeling refreashed.  
He sat up and saw his Tsunayoshi asleep looking cute.  
Destroyer glanced up from her paperwork before saying "Kyoya, if you're going to rape or molest him do it where I cannot see it."  
Kyoya coughed a bit and there was a really really small blush on his face, the only way to see if you were Reborn or Destroyer or just really really observant.  
Kyoya picked up Tsuna bridal style and took him to one of Destroyer's secret room which for some reason she named 'Rape Room' which of course she didn't even know why she named it.  
Sounds of moans and other sounds came from the room, they belonged to Tsuna.  
Destroyer snapped her pen in half.  
She looked up from her paperwork and took out her phone and headphones, she placed the headphones on her head while scrolling down the list of music she stored in her phone.  
Music started flowing from the headphones which of course no one could hear.  
Destroyer sighed and made another pen appear in her hand.  
'I need to make some soundproof walls on that room along with this one and possibly some kind of door so no one can just barge in.' She thought to herself as she started doing her paperwork again.

* * *

 _Australia: Brisbane: Demonlic's Mansion which belongs to Destroyer_

"I never knew she was rich..." Said Jackson in awe.  
The other guardians nodded.  
The mansion was possiblyy huge enough to house over 2000 people.  
Felix disappeared in the mist to who knows where.  
"She's really rich... I thought she lied..." Said Quinn who now is scared of Destroyer even more.  
A screen popped up from cloud flames.  
"The Hibaris own a lot of companies, I own all of it. Kyoya's older than me by a few minutes but I still managed to gain all the companies..." Said Destroyer as the screen disappears in cloud flames.  
Jackson and the rest of the guardians stared where the screen popped up.  
"Jyuudaime, are you okay?" Asked Regal.  
Jackson fainted.  
"JYUUDAIME!" Shouted Regal as he picks up Jackson's limp body and carries it to who knows where.  
The rest of the guardians stood there before running off to find out where their rooms are.

* * *

 _Japan: Namimori: Nami-chuu:Still lunch_

Destroyer closed the screen and yawned.  
She heard moans and other things from the other room.  
'They're still at it...' Thought Destroyer as she went to the couch with headphones goes asleep while the noises were getting louder until the students could hear them.

* * *

 **Jackson: Destroyer and Michael went somewhere, the reason to that is because one of their classmates are in the hospital for an open heart surgery at least that's what Michael told me... It's sad isn't it? Both of them don't know the girl a lot but Destroyer knows that the girl is too young to die or something...**

 **Felix: Destroyer says that she won't update the Game of Life version of this story until she has finished this story or read too many game versions of KHR, bear with it for a while.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Destroyer: It's already in the main part.**

 **Tsuna: What do you mean by that?**

 **Destroyer: Arc or something, I don't know and I don't care.**

 **Tsuna: ...**

 **Reborn: Ciaossu! Destroyer doesn't own KHR if she did... She probably will ruin it!**

 **Destroyer: ... I just found out that I made Reborn a baby, oops... I'll change it in this chapter by saying that they magically transformed back into adults by someone.**

* * *

 _Sawada Household: The next day after what Kyoya did to Tsuna!_

Tsuna woke up to see a man wearing a fendora above him...  
The man smirked at his expression by seeing shock and surprise.  
"I'm Reborn, someone broke the curse for us." Said Reborn as he got off Tsuna and sat in the chair that was by his desk.  
Tsuna sat up and saw that Destroyer was for some reason in on Jackson's bed reading the book that Jackson gave him.  
Destroyer glanced up and closed the book and went over to the shelf to place the book on it.  
Destroyer looked at Tsuna and said "I don't know who broke the curse nor do I care."  
Tsuna just looked at her and sighed then went to the bathroom to get changed knowing that Destroyer possibly might take pictures of him changing and then sending it to Kyoya.

* * *

 _Nami-chuu_

Tsuna entered the classroom to only get hit in the face by a spitball.  
The students who saw that except for Takeshi started laughing.  
(A/N: Hayato never went to the school in the first place... What the hell is wrong with my memory? Anyways... Hayato will be arriving in this chapter. Bye.)  
Tsuna ignored them and went to his seat.

"Minna, today we have a new student. Please welcome him to our school. You can come in now." Said the teacher.  
The door banged opened even though it was a sliding door but it managed to banged opened.  
"Introduce yourself." Said the teacher.  
The student tched and said "Gokudera Hayato, don't mess with me."  
"Gokudera? You're Gokudera Regal's brother?" Asked the teacher.  
The student looked at him and nodded while going to his seat, he stopped at Tsuna's seat and nodded to him in way of saying 'hello' to him.  
Tsuna glanced at him and nodded back.  
Hayato sat in the chair behind him.

* * *

 _In the tree_

'Gokudera knows Tsuna already? That makes things easier.' Thought Reborn not noticing the pressence of another person.

* * *

 _Nami-chuu: Lunch_

Takeshi and Hayato were following Tsuna to the rooftop to eat lunch.  
As soon as they reached the door they saw Destroyer and Kyoya for some really odd reason having a weird argument about bunnies and kittens.

Tsuna moved his pointer finger in front of his lips to tell them not to speak even though it'll be useless since Destroyer already noticed them but decided not to say anything.  
They listened to what they were saying.

"He's a kitten! Kittens grow and gain fangs and claws to fight! Bunnies are herbivores and are weak!" Shouted Destroyer who was displaying emotions in her voice but keeping a emotionless face.  
Kyoya glared at her.  
"Bunnies also grow, his hair is soft like a bunny. Bunnies can be dangerous." Said Kyoya.  
Destroyer stared at her brother and sighed.  
"I give." She said.  
"Hn." Said Kyoya.

Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi came from the door.  
"Tsunayoshi, Destroyer says to meet her after school at the Displinary Committee office." Said Kyoya.  
Tsuna walked to Kyoya with a confused expression.  
"Don't ask me. Let me use your lap to sleep on." Said Kyoya as he made Tsuna sit on the ground.  
Tsuna sighed knowing that Kyoya probably doesn't know what Destroyer wants him to be there for.  
As for Hayato and Takeshi, they were ignored.

* * *

 _After school_

Tsuna was walking to the Reciption Room with Kyoya walking beside him.  
As soon as they reached the room they heard Destroyer's voice along with Jackson's.  
Tsuna and Kyoya glanced at each other and opened the door.  
They saw Destroyer talking to Jackson on the floating screen.

"Jackson, you cannot refuse. His class along with Kyo-nii*, Ryohei and Michael will be going to Italy." Said Destroyer.  
Jackson pouted and asked "Why does Nono want them to go to Italy for the rest of their school lives? Is it because Tsuna has the ceremony to attend for him and his Guardians? But why bring his classmates?"  
Destroyer shrugged.  
She glanced behind her and signaled them to come in.

"I'm sure the both of you heard some of the conversation right?" Asked Destroyer.  
The two nodded.  
"Well... Tsunayoshi... Your classmates along with selected few whom are your Guardians will be going to Italy to stay there for a while..." Said Destroyer.  
Tsuna stared blankly at her for a few seconds before fainting in Kyoya's arms.  
She looked back to the screen and said "I told you he couldn't handle the information."  
Jackson face palmed.  
"You're also going to Italy with the rest of the herbivores and them." She said.  
Jackson sighed and asked "Should I warn them?"  
Destroyer nodded and disconnected the call.  
Destroyer turned her head towards Kyoya and Tsuna.  
"Take him back to our house." She said before disappearing into the floor. How she did that, no one knows except maybe Reborn.  
Kyoya stared at the ground and thought 'She didn't even say when the trip to Italy will be.'

* * *

 _The next day_

Destroyer walked into Tsuna's classroom with Kyoya behind her.  
"The Hibari twins! Is there something you need?" Asked the teacher who was scared shitless since both of the Hibaris were there.  
"Just here to say something to the class." Said Destroyer.  
Destroyer smirked.  
"Next week, this class along with a selected few will be going to Italy for the rest of their school lives. Permission and passports have already been obtained, pack some of your clothes along with formal wear, where you'll be living is in Vongola Mansion. Any questions?" Said Destroyer.  
One brave student who shall be named Asaka raised her hand.  
"What is the question." Said Destroyer who is looking straight at the girl.  
"E-Eto... Who paid for this?" She asked.  
"Me. Lets just say I had to fill out loads of paperwork." Replied Destroyer.  
The students paled except for Tsuna and Kyoya.  
"Anymore?" She asked.  
Tsuna raised his hand up.  
"Tsunayoshi." Said Destroyer.  
"D-Destroyer-n-neechan, w-why did you pay for t-this?" Asked Tsuna who was shaking over his words due to not being able to talk for a long time.  
"Why you ask? -cue students fearing for their lives- Because... Secret..." She said.  
Tsuna blinked. Once. Twice.  
"H-Hai..." Said Tsuna.  
Destroyer smirked.  
"Anyways... You'll be taught within Vongola Mansion, just so all you herbivores know. I own that mansion, if any of you except for Tsunayoshi and a selected few break something..." Said Destroyer who's not going to continue that sentence.  
The students gulped.

Destroyer walked out of the classroom with Kyoya.  
None of the students even know why her brother was with her.

* * *

 _A week after that: at the airport._

"We're going on that plane?!" Asked a student.  
Destroyer shot the poor student with her gun.  
The students looked at her.  
"He's not dead." She said as she drags the poor student into the plane.  
The students followed her into the plane.

Once they were in the plane they saw Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, a pineapple haired guy, Ryohei and Kyoya already in the plane.  
"Who's that guy?" Asked a student who was pointing at the pineapple haired guy.  
"Rokudo Mukuro." Replied Destroyer as she throws the student into one of the seats.  
Destroyer glared at the students who were standing.  
"Sit." Commanded Destroyer.  
The students sat in the seats that had their names on it.  
"When the plane lifts off, you're free to explore. Do not go to the third floor, only Vongola Decimo and his Guardians may enter of course that includes myself since I built this plane." Said Destroyer.  
With that said the students had one thought 'Do not break anything within the plane, do not crowd, do not be loud or be bitten to death by the Hibari twins.'

Once the place lifted off, the students explored the plane and knew not to go to the third floor of the plane.  
Except a group of girls who claimed to be Vongola Decimo and his Guardians's girlfriends.  
"What we're saying is true!" Said a girl who seemed to be the leader and whose name will be Shizuka.  
The guard who was guarding the room sighed.  
He pressed the intercom on his shoulder and spoke through it using Italian.  
"Mistress, there's a group of girls who says their the girlfriends of Decimo and his Guardians, what do you want to do about them?" Asked the guard.  
The person on the other side sighed.  
She spoke in Italian.  
"Toki, tell them to fuck off. Tell them I know who are their lovers or soon to be lovers." Said the person on the other side who for some reason sounded like Destroyer.  
"As you wish." Said Toki as he disconnected the call.

He looked at the group of girls.  
"You girls are fucking stupid. Mistress Destroyer tells you girls to fuck off. She knows the lovers of the Guardians, she also knows that some of Guardians don't even have lovers just yet." Said Toki as he got out his weapon which was a cannon and pointed it at them.  
The girls were now scared shitless.  
"Fuck off." Said Toki with a dark aura that matched Destroyer whenever she was pissed.  
The girls ran off.  
Toki sighed and rubbed his temples.  
'Why in the world did she make me the guard?' He asked himself.

* * *

 _On the third floor._

Tsuna and Kyoya were making out somewhere in the room which both Destroyer and Kyoya shared.  
Destroyer was watching them in the shadows with a video camara.  
'Blackmail material...' She thought to herself as she watched the two make out.

* * *

 _Italy airport which the author won't bother to describe since it's a airport..._

Destroyer, Toki, Tsuna and his Guardians exited out of the plane first with the students following them from behind.  
The students didn't say anything mean to Tsuna because of the fact that Destroyer's aura clearly states 'Say anything mean to him, Kyoya and I will bite you to death.'  
So they're all scared.

Destroyer cleared her throat.  
"We'll be going to Vongola Mansion in these limos. The silver one is for myself and selected few who you herbivores may or may not know." Said Destroyer who was pointing to the limos lined up.  
Destroyer walked to the sliver one with Tsuna and his Guardians.  
Toki was already in the limo in his fox form.  
Destroyer turned back to see the students gaping.  
She sighed and clicked her fingers to make them teleport into the limos.  
She went inside the silver one and closed the door.

* * *

 _Inside of the silver limo which is actually for Vongola Decimo and his Guardians along with Demonlic Decimo and his Guardians._

Destroyer saw that all of them except for Kyoya were talking to their siblings.  
Destroyer went over to where Kyoya, Tsuna and Jackson were and laid her head on Jackson's lap to take a nap.  
Destroyer purred a bit when Jackson's fingers were combing her hair.  
Jackson smiled.  
"Tsuna, how do you like Italy?" Asked Jackson.  
Tsuna thought for a second before replying.  
"It's good except when we were on the plane..." Said Tsuna remembering what Kyoya did to him.  
Jackson stared at him before turning to Kyoya.  
"Kyoya-san, did you rape him?" He asked.  
Kyoya looked up from the book he was reading and shook his head.  
Jackson looked depressed for some reason.

And so the conversation continues with Destroyer sleeping, the students being terrifed of the images that Destroyer 'accidently' sent to them.

* * *

 _Vongola Mansion_

"T-This is Vongola Mansion?!" Exclaimed a student.  
Destroyer glared at said student.  
Said student didn't say anything.  
Destroyer stared at the door.

She looked away and went to one of the windows and went inside.  
The students had 'WTF' on their faces.  
Jackson, Tsuna and their Guardians except for Kyoya nearly couldn't hold in their laughter.  
The door opened and it wasn't dark but they couldn't see the people who were in the mansion.  
Kyoya just didn't care and went inside holding Tsuna's hand.  
Jackson looked at the students who were just standing there whispering hateful insults about Tsuna.  
Jackson unleashed his killer intent.  
He glared at the students with a look that basically says 'If I can hear anymore insults about my little brother, I'll personally kill you all.'  
The students gulped and rushed inside to the mansion.

When they went inside of the mansion they saw Destroyer who was leaking killer intent and was being hold back by Kyoya from trying to kill someone.  
They saw another group of students who didn't seem to be japaense.  
Jackson sighed and said "These are my classmates from Australia... Destroyer doesn't like them that much."  
The Nami-chuu students didn't question.  
They saw the students who came from Australia walk off somewhere.  
"They're going to the dining room, they don't take Destroyer seriously... After all Destroyer was using a different personality than her real one..." Said Jackson who sounded sad as he leads the Nami-chuu students to the dining room.

* * *

 _Dining Room_

For some really odd reason, Tsuna and his Guardians were already at the dining room with Tsuna sitting at the head of the table with another chair beside him.  
Jackson explained "Since there are two heirs for Vongola and Demonlic, there are two chairs beside each person who are the Guardians of the two Decimos. Also Demonlic is the other half of Vongola's company." He added in the last bit since Destroyer told him that none of them knew they were in the mafia.  
"Jackson! This is your brother right?" Asked a person who came from Australia.  
Jackson smiled and nodded.  
"That is Tsuna, he's my twin. Tsuna the person who asked if you were my brother was Jack." Said Jackson.  
Tsuna just nodded.  
Destroyer entered the room from being who knows where.  
She walked in wearing a suit (A/N: It's basically Future Kyoya's suit.).  
Jackson just stared at her dumbfounded.  
"Why are you wearing a suit?" He asked.  
"Because I feel like it." She replied as she went to take a seat next to her brother who was sitting left to Tsuna until she was stopped by Jack.  
"That's for Vongola/Demonlic Decimo's Guardians! You are clearly not Jackson's or Tsuna's Guardian!" He said.  
The Nami-chuu had one thought.  
'Does he have a death wish or someething?'  
Destroyer glared at him and leaked out killer intent.  
"Let go of my arm... I want to sit next to my brother... This is the first time I'll be showing my real personality in front of you herbivores..." She said darkly.  
Some of the students who came from Australia stared at her in fear.  
Jack scoffed and said "Like hell is he your brother! You said you didn't have any siblings!"  
Destroyer sighed and looked at Jackson for permission.  
Jackson nodded as he was also angry because he was starving, he was twitching to get his gloves and burn him alive.

Destroyer looked at Jack and she ripped his arm off.  
Jack looked in horror of his arm being ripped off.  
"Jackson, gave me permission. You should never have angered me." she stated with an emotionless voice.  
Destroyer took the arm and burned it.  
She took her spear which was on the belt she had on her suit.  
"Hmm... How should I torture you in front of everyone?" She asked herself.  
She was thinking until she shrugged.  
"Forget that... I'll go insane... I never did like your personlity in the first place..." She said as she teleported herself and Jack to who knows where leaving a screen that showed where they were which was a really dark place.  
Destroyer grinned looking insane.  
"This is just one part of my personality... Jackson, take Tsunayoshi and Kyoya somewhere else... I know that Kyoya won't mind seeing this but I don't want Tsunayoshi to see this... Yet..." She said.  
Jackson nodded and teleported himself, Kyoya and Tsuna somewhere.  
Destroyer looked back at Jack.  
"Time for some fun~" She said as she went to torture the poor boy to death.

* * *

 **Destroyer: I clearly am insane.**

 **Jackson: Well I don't have to see again... Lucky me and Tsuna! Did Kyoya ever see you torture someone?**

 **Destroyer: Yes, I was torturing some herbivore that dared who tried to rob something from our house. I was only 5 back then.**

 **Jackson: ...**

 **Destroyer: I think he fainted... Bye...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Destroyer: I'm tired.**

 **Felix: I want some lines!**

 **Destroyer: Nah.**

 **Felix: Why?! -dramatically falls to his knees-**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairings: 1827 8059 (8059 is going to be a slow process)**

* * *

Destroyer teleported back into the room smirking.  
Most people were scared shitless of Destroyer now or even more.  
Destroyer stood there staring at the ceiling.  
Jackson came out of nowhere with Kyoya and Tsuna behind him.  
Jackson smiled at Destroyer and he received a nod.

Jackson smiled a bit too sweetly at the students from Australia.  
"If you don't want to die how Jack just died... I suggest not to anger her or make people who are dear to her cry or angered." He said still smiling at them.  
The students shivered.

Destroyer looked back at Jackson and said "Cielo, the students in Nami-chuu had bullied Tsunayoshi before."  
Jackson's smile disappeared as a dark aura appeared.  
He looked at the Nami-chuu students "We'll give them hell..." He said before walking to his seat to eat.  
Destroyer went to her seat which was next to Kyoya.  
The students in the room decided to sit where it was not near Destroyer or Jackson.

 _After eating_

The students had went to their rooms which they were guided by the head butler who was actually Destroyer's personal butler named Chung but her rather be called Toki.  
Demonlic and vongola were still sitting there.  
"We need to prepare a time table for those useless humans." Said Destroyer as she changed from calling people herbivores to humans and omnivores to angels and carnivores to demons, which was kind of weird.  
"I guess I could do it. We also need to see what their flame type is." Said Jackson.  
Destroyer nodded and said "I'll be in charge of the flame type, we'll see what is their flame type tomorrow morning."  
They all nodded.  
"After that one of us has to explain to them the flame types and their abilities." Said Felix.  
Destroyer made a screen appear in the middle of the table, she made that table became a full circle which Vongola Decimo and his guardians are sitting opposite to Demonlic.  
"I have files of every single student from Australia and Nami-chuu." Said Destroyer as she opened up the file on the screen to show many floating screens surronding them.  
Jackson took Jack's profile and looked at it.

 _ **Tempat Jack**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Familiga: Tempat Familiga**_

 _ **School: Tempat Elite School**_

 _ **Mission: Kill Demonlic Decimo's Cloud Guardian**_

 _ **Family: Tempat Kaon (Tempat Nono/Father)**_

Jackson made the screen disappear as they had no more use with Jack.  
"Can't believe his own father sent him to kill myself and Destroyer." Said Jackson sighing.  
Destroyer was looking through other profiles while they were talking.  
"Destroyer, how many are in the mafia?" Asked Tsuna.  
Destroyer sighed and said "Two people who are in the same Familiga are in the mafia."  
Destroyer showed the screens of the two people.  
The first one was a girl who looked around the same age as Tempat Nono's son.

 _ **Suni Kylie**_

 _ **Age: 13**_

 _ **Familiga: Suni Familiga**_

 _ **School: Sunshine Secondary School (normal)**_

 _ **Mission: To seduce Demonlic Decimo and Vongola Decimo.**_

 _ **Family: Suni Ethan (older brother) Suni Kati (mother/Suni Nono) Suni Omi (father/Suni adviser)**_

The next one was the boy.

 _ **Suni Ethan**_

 _ **Age: 15**_

 _ **Familiga: Suni Familiga**_

 _ **School: Sunshine Secondary School (normal)**_

 _ **Mission: To seduce Demonlic's Cloud Guardian Family: Suni Kylie (little sister) Suni Kati (mother/Suni Nono) Suni Omi (father/Suni adviser)**_

Jackson looked at the two profile pictures that were taken from Destroyer's spies.  
"They went to a normal school. Destroyer, are their missions from their Boss?" Asked Jackson.  
Destroyer looked at him and said "No they were not. Suni Familiga are allied to Vongola and Demonlic, it seems that their two children wants us for their own needs."  
Kyoya frowned as he saw the girl's mission was to take away his Tsunayoshi.  
"Does Suni Nono know?" Asked Tsuna who was holding Kyoya's hand to calm him down.  
Destroyer closed her eyes and opened them revealing purple orbs and ninie pure white fox tails that had appeared with cloud flames on the tips.  
With a deeper voice she said "Yes, they known and had warned their children that Demonlic Decimo's Cloud Guardian knows what they're after. The two humans didn't care."  
Jackson and the rest of his Guardians closed their eyes.  
They opened their eyes to reveal different coloured eyes that represented their flames, only Jackson and Destroyer had nine tails but the tips of his tails have sky flames on them.  
"So, Hime* what should we do?" Asked Jackson with a deeper voice.  
Tsuna and his Guardians looked at them surprised to see that their eye colour had changed along with their personality at least a bit of their personality.

Destroyer looked at them as some of her cloud flames changed to sky flames.  
Her left eye colour turned into orange which was the same as Tsuna's eye colour when he goes into Hyper Dying Will mode.  
"Do what you wish to them, do it when one of them makes a move. After that, the game will start." She said.  
Their eyes glowed saying that they understood.  
Destroyer returned back to her normal form and had nearly fallen out of the chair if not that Jackson caught her.  
"Tsuna and his Guardians, we'll explain to you while we changed when the time is right to tell you all." Said Jackson as he carried Destroyer and motioned his Guardians to follow him.

Tsuna looked at his Guardians and said "You guys may go to your rooms, Kyoya will you come with me?"  
His Guardians left the room except Kyoya who was waiting for him.  
Tsuna smiled at Kyoya and held his hand.  
The two of them went into the room which was made for them only.  
"Tsunayoshi, are you allowing me to claim you as offically my mate?" Asked Kyoya who had somehow is above Tsuna and had pinned his arms above his head.  
Tsuna blushed and nodded.  
Kyoya smirked and mated him...

* * *

 **Destroyer: I'll be doing one shots to fuel my brain with ideas for this story.**

 **Jackson: If you didn't understand what she means. She means that she'll be typing down one shots on KHR mainly 1827 since she likes that pairing more than the other pairings she finds okay.**

 **Destroyer: -nods- Also I may not be uploading chapters a lot since a new game character had just came out well actually it's a pre-creation and the character is actually going to be offically released on the 1st of July.**

 **Jackson: She's pretty excited about the character since she's been waiting since it had been released in the Korean version. She can't seem to show it on her face for some reason... Anyways she'll be doing one shots but she won't take requests. Bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Destroyer: I forgot to say why they call me Hime.**

 **Hime: Princess. Within this fanfiction they refer Destroyer that due to her status in Time and Space for she is their leader which is also the reason for sky flames since she is the true leader of Demonlic but since Demonlic Primo who is Jackson/Tsuna's ancestor he has to take the throne from the world while Destroyer takes the throne from Time and Space.**

 **Ouji: Prince. Within this fanfiction there will be times where Jackson will be refered to Ouji, it's the same as Destroyer's.**

 **Destroyer: If that didn't clear anything, I'm not explaining anymore.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairings: 1827 8059**

* * *

 _The next day it was time to figure out the students flame type._

Tsuna woke up at 5 am with Kyoya who was putting on a suit.  
'I'll never figure out what time he wakes up.' Thought Tsuna as he saw the suit meant for him on the bed.  
"Tsunayoshi, Destroyer said that you have to wear that along with the cloak." Said Kyoya who was trying to tie his tie.  
Tsuna sighed and went to Kyoya to fix the tie.  
Tsuna smiled at his work and went to put on his suit.  
If anyone is wondering why Kyoya was in the same room as Tsuna, you're just going to have to figure it out yourselves.

After Tsuna placed on the suit which looked exactly like Primo's suit and the cloak which also looked exactly like Primo's cloak. How Destroyer even managed to make the cloak exactly the same as Primo's Tsuna didn't want to know.  
"Kyoya, where did Destroyer tell everyone to meet?" Asked Tsuna who had managed to gain his voice back since he is within Demonlic's and Kyoya's protective terrortory.  
"Destroyer's lab." Said Kyoya as he dragged Tsuna towards said lab.

* * *

 _Destroyer's lab which doesn't have a name yet for it so it'll be called this long name for now and until someone thinks of a name for it._

Destroyer was listening to music through her wireless headphones which she stole from another Destroyer in another universe, even she had already developed her own version of the headphones she's wearing now she still had kept the headphones she's wearing.  
Jackson was sleeping on a cloud which Destroyer produced for him since it took him an all nighter to plan the time table so she's letting him sleep in for a bit at least until her brother and Tsuna comes.

Tsuna and Kyoya burst through Destroyer's door which was made out of metal and there were dents on the door created by Kyoya using his tonfas.  
Destroyer muttered something which no one could hear except for Jackson who was sleeping.  
"Okay... We're going to test what flame type you have and then sort you out in groups. No complaining..." Said Destroyer as she teleported the students and herself to the inside of the machine.

Tsuna looked at his guardians.  
"So, what do we do now?" He asked.  
They all shrugged while Demonlic who had offically merged with Vongola and now shares the name did their own business.  
Felix walked up to them.  
"Try not to ruin anything in her lab... She's pretty much a person who can't get pissed off easily and when she's pissed... She can destroy the whole world for all she cares..." He said as he went back to Xilef.  
Jackson woke up yawning.  
"Jackson, is it true that Destroyer can destroy the whole world if she feels like it?" Asked Tsuna.  
Jackson nodded.  
"She can if she wishes, but she won't since I'm around. She nearly destroyed the whole world in the future when she found out I was in a coma like state. You should of felt the tremors right?" Said Jackson rubbing his eyes of sleep.  
Tsuna and his Guardians paled.  
Since Jackson and his Guardians were in Australia when they went to the future they had felt the world falling apart even though they weren't in the future.  
"Destroyer has much more power than you think she has..." Said Jackson as he went to back to the cloud and fell asleep.  
"Jyuudaime, is it me or does he pretty much act like a cloud?" Asked Hayato.  
Tsuna nodded and went to Kyoya.

As soon as Tsuna reached Kyoya, they could hear insane laughing and some screaming coming from the machine.  
"What is that laughing?" Asked Takeshi.  
"Hahaha! Destroyer's gone insane again!" Said Nathan as he laughed.  
(Note: Sorry for so much dialodge.)  
They looked at Nathan as he was now laughing on the floor.  
Destroyer came out of the machine holding chains and dragging the students out of it.  
"Found their flame types~" She said as she summonded beds to place the students on.  
Jackson woke up again.  
"Destroyer, I could hear the laughing in my sleep." Said Jackson as he glared at Destroyer.  
Destroyer tilted her head to the side and smiled at him.  
Jackson's eyebrow twitched.  
He sighed as he went to Destroyer and cuddled with her on his cloud.  
"So I have them sorted into groups~ I told them what each type means. I have the list here with me but we won't start training until... After lunch." She said to them as she handed them the list of people inside each group with their flame type and who they are training with.

 **Sky List - Tsunayoshi/Jackson/Destroyer (Note: Destroyer is only going to observe and be useless while they train the only sky.)**

 **Sendou Aichi (male) (Note: Review if you know which anime character this person is from.)**

 **Cloud List - Kyoya/Destroyer**

 **Suni Ethan**

 **Araki Kuniko (female)**  
 **Yamada Ryuu (male)**  
 **Shiba Rumi (female)**  
 **Kai Toshiki (male) (Note: Review if you know which anime character this person is from.)**  
 **Tokura Misaki (female) (Note: My god just look at the name above and read the note.)**

 **Sun List - Ryohei/Michael**

 **Hirasi Nori (female)**  
 **Hirasi Noni (male)**  
 **Masuda Mitsuo (male)**  
 **Iwasaki Nariko (female)**  
 **Tochikura Yasu (male)**  
 **Sasagawa Kyoko (female)**

 **Storm List - Hayato/Regal**

 **Machida Emiko (female)**  
 **Hayashida Hiromi (female)**  
 **Kurokawa Hana (female)**  
 **Katsuragi Kamui (male) (Note: Review if you know which anime character this person is from.)**

 **Thunder list - Lambo/Quinn**

 **Daimonji Nagisa(female) (Note: Fuck the notes. Just read the notes above and get on with your life.)**  
 **Muraoka Reichiru (female) (Note: I'm using a generator to get random names in japanese and there probably some in the anime/manga who were in Tsunayoshi's class but I don't give two shits.)**  
 **Eto Tatsuzo (male)**  
 **Ogura Magobei (male)**

 **Rain List - Takeshi/Nathan**

 **Maki Tamotsu (male)**  
 **Miyake Anda (female)**  
 **Shintani Emu (female)**  
 **Yamakawa Torio (male)**

 **Mist List - Chrome/Mukuro/Felix/Xilef**

 **Hada Dai (male)**  
 **Kaneshiro Denbe (male)**  
 **(Note: Wait I just realized that there aren't any names in english for students who came from Australia. Fuckc it.)**  
 **Kure Ikue (male)**  
 **Kaneko Aoba (female)**  
 **Okimoto Seka (female)**  
 **Morita Hatsuyo (female)**  
 **Takashima Tetsu (male)**

Tsuna raised one of his eyebrow.  
"Sendo Aichi has a sky flame?" He asked as he saw that the boy was the only one who had a sky flame, he also noticed that he didn't know some of the students.  
"Yes, don't you remember him?" She asked back.  
Tsuna went through his memory and found out that Sendo Aichi was a distance cousin.  
"Kai Toshiki is my distance cousin. I made some I know of teleport here even though they weren't in your class." She said.  
Aicihi woke up after she had finished that sentence.  
"Aichi, I'm not sorry for teleporting you and your two friends and boyfriend here." Said Destroyer.  
Aichi blushed as he heard Destroyer say that he had a boyfriend. -cough cough- Kai Toshiki -cough cough-  
"Yes, I know you have a boyfriend and that you're gay, I don't mind. My brother's gay." She said as she read his thoughts.  
Aichi blushed even redder if that was possible.  
Destroyer then knocked out Aichi for no reason.  
They all stared at her as she shrugged not giving two shits.

"The training will be placed within the training grounds prepared for each flame type except for Sky. I wasn't bothered to prepare that area." Said Destroyer.  
'She's lazy and doesn't give two shits.' Thought all of them, at least the ones that are awake.  
"Anyways, I won't be here in Italy for a while so Kyoya you're on your own for a while. I have some... Business to attend to." Said Destroyer as she waved them goodbye and opened a portal.  
She stepped into the portal and disappeared.  
They didn't know whee she was going but it seemed important if Jackson and the rest of his Guardians if they narrowed their eyes.  
Jackson sighed and smiled.  
"Lets wake up everyone~" He said as went to one of the rooms and changed into a doctor's costume.  
He smiled as he went to the first student which was Kai Toshiki.  
"Clear!" He said as he did the thing (Note: I don't know what the thing is so it's a thing.)  
"AGHHH!" Yelled the student which resulted in waking up everyone else.  
The unlucky person who got shocked awake was Kamui.  
Jackson just smiled at him.  
The students backed away from Jackson as he was releasing killer intent and he looked really pissed. (Probably because of the fact that he was screamed at right in his ear.)  
Kamui paled and said "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!"  
A screen popped up in front of Jackson, it had some writing on it except that it was in another different language that not even Reborn who was somehow there can read it.  
His killer intent became even more bigger.  
He looked towards his Guardians and nodded at them, signaling them to go somewhere.  
His Guardians looked at each other which they nodded to each other and disappeared in flames of their element.  
He looked back at Kamui.  
He looked at the other students who were behind him and they looked like they just peed their pants, some of them actually did.  
He glared at them and walked towards them.  
"Move." He commanded.  
They moved away and saw that the door was behind them.  
Jackson went out of the room and went who knows where.

"What just happened?" Asked a really confused Tuna (Note: Tuna.)  
His Guardians shrugged.  
A screen appeared in front of everyone including the students who were probably never going to piss off Jackson.

 _Screen time! (Note: Bold is where Tsunayoshi/Guardians/Students/whoever is not on the screen talking or whatever was going on outside of the screen. Italics is what is going on in the screen.)_

 _Destroyer was walking through what seems to be a complete copy of the Vongola Mansion._  
 _As Destroyer was walking calmly through the mansion, people were tried to kill her. Keyword: Tried._  
 _Their hits never landed on her, it just disappeared everytime it got near her._  
 _When she passed a person that person's body exploded covering Destroyer in blood._  
 _"Monster!" Yelled one of the people who tried to kill her but failed, but sadly that person had died right after Destroyer passed him._  
 _Destroyer stopped walking._  
 _"Monster? Call me what you wish... I don't care for humans like you..." She said with an emotionless voice._

 **Tsuna had his eyes covered by Kyoya since he had saw that person's body explode.**  
 **"Tsunayoshi, calm down..." Said Kyoya as he tried to calm down Tsuna who was in a state of shock and he looked about to vomit.**

 _Destroyer continued walking down the halls to come across a door._  
 _"This is the place..." She said as she opened the door._  
 _What was in the room disgusted her._  
 _She scanned the room and her eyes fell upon a body._  
 _She dropped her spear and ran towards the body._  
 _Destroyer turned over the body and what she saw caused the people who were watching the screen and herself to be shocked._  
 _"I was too late... The bodies in this room belongs to Jackson and the others..." Said Destroyer as she made the bodies disappear with a click of her fingers._  
 _She sighed and scanned the room once again._  
 _Her eyes flashed violet._  
 _"If I couldn't protect Jackson... I'll protect the remaining two... Kyoya and Tsunayoshi." She said to herself as she picked up her spear._  
 _She saw something shine in the room._  
 _She went over to the object and picked it up._  
 _"Pocket watch?" She asked herself as she opened it._

 _Music played from the watch, it was Jackson's voice singing the song that she had wrote for him called 'Beautiful Wish' (Note: I don't own the song, I don't remember if lyrics are allowed so I won't put the lyrics in.)_  
 _Tears came out of Destroyer's eyes._  
 _She gripped the pocket watch and closed it._  
 _Inside of the pocket watch was a picture of her and Jackson smiled into the camera when they young, back when she had smiled._  
 _She sighed and stood up._  
 _She went back to walking through the masnion to find someone._

 **"What is she looking for?" Asked Takeshi.**  
 **"The culprit. The person who became corrupted with power." Said Jackson as he walked through the doorway.**  
 **Tsuna turned to him in shock.**  
 **Jackson sighed.**  
 **"That wasn't us. That's another world which Hime is monitoring right now. Hime told the Destroyer of that world to find the person." Said Jackson as his eyes flashed orange.**  
 **Reborn raised an eyebrow and asked "Another world?"**  
 **Jackson nodded.**  
 **"I can't say anymore... You're going to have to watch the rest, but I'll say this... The people that Destroyer has to kill will surprise you and the hint is what she's trying to protect." Said Jackson as he left the room once again to who knows where.**

 _Destroyer had alrready reached a room while they were talking._  
 _She sniffed the air._  
 _"Here..." She mumbled as she broke the door._  
 _Inside of the room was dead bodies everywhere except the head of the table._  
 _"Get, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyoya." Said Destroyer as she saw the two people who she was to protect but now she has to kill them in order to protect them. (Note: It doesn't make any sense doesn't it? I guess you could say that someone possess the two of them and now she has to kill them in order to kill the person.)_  
 _Destroyer walked towards them aand the bodies around were exploding everytime she passed them._  
 _Tsuna and Kyoya just sat there due to the fact that they have control of their bodies currently which was enough for Destroyer to kill them._  
 _"Gomen." Said Destroyer as she clicked her fingers which caused the two to explode from the inside._  
 _Her hand went back to her side._  
 _Tears were running down her face._  
 _"Hime, destroy this world. I don't want to be alone again..." Said Destroyer as she looked up._

 **The screen changed to another place.**

 _The place was on top of the mansion in their world._  
 _"I will grant that wish..." Said Hime as her eyes changed to violet._  
 _A bow appeared in her hand and it was shining._  
 _The bow was made out of gold._  
 _The sky ripped apart and it showed the world of another universe._  
 _Destroyer pointed her bow towards it._  
 _"Erase world number 19. Chaos arrow!" She shouted as she shot the arrow into the sky._  
 _The arrow multipled into 19._  
 _Destroyer watched as the arrows pierced the universe number 19._  
 _Her bow disappeared along with the rip in the sky._  
 _Her eyes went back to normal._  
 _"This is what happens when a world becomes corrupted... This is what happens when a Destroyer wants their worlds to be erased from time and space. This is what happens when a Destroyer dies." Said Destroyer as the screen disappeared._

 _Screen time over. (Note: Now the text is the same before the Screen Time.)_

They all stared at the spot where the screen was.  
Jackson and his Guardians including Destroyer walked back into the room.  
"What just happened?" Asked Toshiki who was pretty confused on what happened.  
"I just destroyed an entire universe with 8 arrows." Said Destroyer bluntly.  
"Are you a demon or something?!" Said Emiko.  
Destroyer stared at the person with an emotionless face.  
"Call me what you wish. I won't care for your words." Said Destroyer as she disappeared.  
Jackson looked at the girl and sighed.  
"As many times as I hear someone call her a demon, I know that she's going to go somewhere for a while and won't be coming back for a few days." He said.  
Tsuna walked up to Jackson.  
Jackson looked at Tsuna with knowing eyes and shook his head.  
"If anyone were to follow her, she'll kill them without mercy. She needs to be alone." He said.  
Tsuna nodded and went back to Kyoya.

Jackson looked at the students.  
"All of you should go eat lunch." He said.  
The students nodded and left except for Toshiki and Aichi.  
"You two worried about her?" He asked.  
The two nodded.  
Jackson smiled.  
"Don't worry, she'll be back soon." He said as he also told them to leave.

"I didn't understand anything that just happened!" Yelled Ryohei.  
"You'll understand in due time." Said Jackson as he left with his Guardians.

Tsuna sighed.  
"I guess we should go to lunch as well." He said.  
His Guardians nodded except for Kyoya.  
His Guardians left while Kyoya was hugging Tsuna from behind.  
"Tsunayoshi, my sister is strong." Said Kyoya.  
Tsuna nodded and turned around to bury his face in his chest since Kyoya was taller than him.

* * *

 **Destroyer: That was fun.**

 **Jackson: I hope the readers understand.**

 **Destroyer: Even if they don't, I won't care that much.**

 **Jackson: Cruel.**

 **Destroyer: I'm like that. I don't care for others that much unless they're under my protection.**

 **Tsuna: People who are under Destroyer's protection who are either allies or people she actually cares about will be cared.**

 **Destroyer: -nods- That is true. I currently only have one person who is under my protection.**

 **Tsuna: Who is it?**

 **Destroyer: I'm not saying. I'm not bothered to anyways.**

 **Jackson: Is it me?**

 **Destroyer: No. You practically ditched me in grade 5. I still haven't forgiven you.**

 **Jackson: -sulks in a corner-**

 **Destroyer: I won't be uploading on the 3rd to 6th since I'll be going somewhere and only my phone has internet and I have no clue how to upload using my phone so I won't upload.**

 **Tsuna: Ciao! Ciao!**


	10. Author Note: Sorry about this

**Destroyer: Hello, I know that some of you guys actually like this fanfiction and no I'm not discontinuing it.**

 **Jackson: It's because that she's been getting so much ideas for different fanfictions that she can't seem to write one.**

 **Destroyer: Also, I don't like how I written this story so it'll be rewritten for the time being and probably won't be posted until I feel satisfied. Sorry.**

 **Jackson: We have some updates for other fanfictions she has decided to make.**

 **Mafia Reality**

 **This fanfiction is being rewritten and only the first chapter has been made.**

 **Change our future**

 **Inspired by another fanfiction who she forgot the name of and the author, this one already has 2 and a half chapters. She's currently on the third chapter but got side tracked.**

 **Pokemon Hitman Reborn**

 **Yeah... Inspired by random pokemon fanfictions of KHR so she decided to create her own fanfiction. Also, the title is just something random and probably won't be related to the story at all... Probably.**

 **It's not quite done yet as Destroyer keeps forgetting the names of some Pokemon and she's trying to figure out which Pokemon should be for who. She's got Tsuna and Kyoya's done. She just needs the rest.**

 **You can PM or whatever to her of the Pokemon that's good for the rest of the people in the fanfiction. Here's a list**

 **Gokudera Hayato Yamamato Takeshi Rokudo Mukuro Chrome Dokuro Lambo Bovino Arcobaleno (Including Yuni, Aria and Luce)**  
 **First gen Vongola (it has to be a bit different from the 10th gen.)**  
 **Shimon (both first and 10th)**  
 **Milifiore (Probably spelt it wrong.)**

 **I think that's it.**

 **Oh, she's planning on making the Arcobaleno the Gym Leaders except for Verde... He's the professor.**

 **Destroyer: That's it for now.**

 **Jackson: She has more fanfictions than these two but it's her current ones that she's working on. Leaning more on Pokemon Hitman Reborn.**

 **Destroyer: Just so you know. Vongola's Heirs is being rewritten and not discontinued! Also, My life is a game is still being continued it's just that my brain just ran out of ideas on the story. I run on music and ideas from my brain in order to write these chapters. I also have school. Count the fact that I only get barely enough sleep each day due to sometimes being unable to sleep and because I stay up all night on my phone reading.**

 **Jackson: She's basically busy and has a bit of trouble sleeping. She also has issues with some of her classmates as they annoy her a lot and they have been bullying people in their own class which she scolds them but they ignore her which pisses her off.**

 **Destroyer: I've also been getting a lot into Science and Technology so it's keeping me quite busy. Sorry about this.**

 **Jackson: I guess we'll be seeing you guys later. Ciao!**

 **Destroyer: Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
